


Visit (Epilogue Two)

by calamityqueen



Series: Run Away with Me [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Angst, Clan Fett is BIG, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Domestic Fluff, Domestic! Jango Fett, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, I AM GOING TO CRY, Its what my mando boy deserves, Jango isn't mean to Clone Troopers', Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentions of Sex, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oh my gosh, Pregnant Reader, Protective Older Brother Boba Fett, Reader is protective of her family, Reader somehow finds out about order 66 and clan Fett fucks shit up and assasinates palpatine, Rex and Cody are awkward, This is Fanfiction I do what I want, fuck canon everyone gets a happily ever after, i dont know the clone wars timeline, no one hurts the jedi or the clones on y/n's watch, so much domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: “When should we expect you?” You asked, and you felt yourself reflect Obi-Wan’s grin.“We should arrive to Avaria tomorrow. Is it the same coordinates?”“Yes. See you tomorrow then, Obi-Wan. May the force be with you.”“And with you, Y/n,” he replied. As the holo shut off, your hand fell to your stomach, unsure of the fluttering feeling being the kicking of your ik’aad, or butterflies at the thought of seeing Obi-Wan again.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Child Character(s), Ahsoka Tano & Reader, Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker & Original Child Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Boba Fett & Original Child Character(s), Boba Fett & Reader, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, Jango Fett & Original Child Character(s), Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Jango Fett/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Child Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Run Away with Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Visit (Epilogue Two)

**Author's Note:**

> The last (official) part of the Run Away with Me Series! Thank you all for reading and being so encouraging! Special thanks to @beskars and @darthstyles on tumblr for giving me the idea that started all of this in the first place!!! You guys are amazing!!

Obi-Wan froze, his expression cooled as always, but he hoped Anakin didn’t notice his body tense at Master Windu’s words, or feel his distress through their force bond. 

“Kenobi, Skywalker, I need you two to go to Avaria for a recon mission. King D’Zutrin has fallen ill, possibly due to an attempt on his life, and the Crown Princess Felicity has requested our aid as the crown’s enemies in the city of Bellenthia have sided with separatist forces in an attempt to usurp and take control of the capitol city. The King, his family, and the people of Avaria have been long-time allies of the Jedi, and very loyal to the Republic. We need to defend our allies and protect the royal family.” 

_Oh maker_ , Obi-Wan panicked internally, _this can’t be happening_. 

“So why is this a recon, if we’re supposed to be defending the capitol from the ‘Seps?” Anakin questioned, “Shouldn’t we just go in guns blazing?”

“No,” Windu answered, “The rival clans are currently weakening the city’s troops before the separatists arrive in ten rotations. You go in guns blazing, the enemy will alert the Separatist forces, who will overwhelm the already-weakened military. You touch down somewhere secluded and sneak your way to the capitol. The Royal Guard will be expecting you. Bring a couple squadrons, and proper Republic backup will arrive by the time the Separatists do.” 

“Understood, Master,” Kenobi nodded, cooling his emotions, “We will leave for Avaria now.” 

Preparing to leave, Obi-Wan ran his fingers nervously through his hair, thoughts landing on you. It had been five years since he last saw you, running off with the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, leaving the Order behind to live a life without worry of the council. Obi-Wan had kept his promise to you-- his lips were as tight as steel whenever the council asked about you and your location, and by this point, most on the council had given up. He hadn’t even told your closest friend, Sirena, of your whereabouts, despite her persistence. Obi-Wan couldn’t risk the talkative woman accidently revealing your hidden life on the small Mid-Rim planet. 

“Hey, Master Kenobi, are you doing okay? Did you hear a word Skyguy said?” Ahsoka’s voice cut through his thoughts. The young togruta looked at him worriedly. 

“You were really lost in thought there, huh master?” Anakin laughed, “What’s got you all worked up?” 

“It’s nothing, Anakin,” Obi-Wan once again turned stone-faced, not wanting his emotions to be exposed to his padawan and grand-padawan, “I apologize, could you repeat?”

“I said that the capitol on Avaria, Javo, is being tightly guarded by this enemy clan. We’re gonna need to find a place to hide out to plan our infiltration if we plan on not getting caught immediately.” Anakin repeated, “I saw a cave system just to the north, but apparently those are home to some pretty nasty creatures. Do you have any ideas on where we could hold a base?”

 _Yes_ , Obi-Wan thought, _I do_. But he didn’t want to drag you back into the war; he couldn’t as that. But the words that you spoke when you last holo’d him rang in his head. 

_“Obi, Jango and I are so incredibly thankful. We are in your debt. If there is anything we can do to help you, please, don’t hesitate.”_

“I have an idea, but I need to make a call first.” Anakin raised a brow at that.

“You know someone on Avaria?” his former padawan asked, and Obi-Wan sighed, needing to tell him the truth. Looking around, Kenobi beckoned Anakin and Ahsoka closer, to avoid anyone from the council overhearing. 

“You must promise me that you will not speak of this to the council,” Obi-Wan began. Ahsoka looked like she was about to ask a question, but Anakin silenced her. “Yes master, we won’t tell a soul, go on.”

Obi-Wan sighed again, almost feeling like he was breaking your trust. “Anakin... Do you remember Y/N L/N?” 

Anakin’s eyebrows shot up, “Of course I remember Y/n, she made group meditations at the academy somewhat bearable,” he grinned, “But she vanished at the start of the war-- no one knows where she is.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan grimaced, “Y/n and I were... very close, as padawans,” Anakin smirked at that, knowing exactly what his former master meant by that, “We grew apart over the years and, well, we both changed. At the start of the war, the council sent us both to Kamino to oversee the clones while Master Ti was on a separate mission. Jango Fett was still on Kamino to finalize the last tests to assure the cloning process would have enough genetic material to keep making clones. Y/n and Jango... had a history...” Kenobi couldn’t help but sigh, “She was in love with him, claimed that the force brought them together.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, hating that he was going to admit this, “I cared--care-- deeply for Y/n. The only reason she didn’t run off with Fett in the first place was out of fear for the council hunting them down and arresting him, again, or possibly killing him. I... I could see how much affection they held for each other, and I would rather her be happy and away from me and the order than depressed and trapped.” 

“You let her run off with Jango?” Ahsoka asked, clearly confused, and Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I promised her I would not tell the council of her whereabouts,” Kenobi disclosed, “the last time I had heard from her was five years ago-- apparently she and Jango made a settlement on Avaria. Where they met.” Obi-Wan added almost bitterly, and he hated how emotional he was getting. 

“So you think Y/n and the bounty hunter will help us?” Anakin questioned, and his former master nodded. 

“All I need to do is call.” 

»»————- ★ ————-««

When you were a Jedi, you never dreamed that you would be in such a state of bliss. After turning in bounty after bounty, saving up all the credits you could, you and Jango bought a plot of land a few clicks west of Javo. With your own credits, you were able to buy enough livestock to keep your home mostly self-sufficient. Then, you watched your clan of three become a clan of four, five, six, and _in a few months from now_ , seven. Jango was the best _riduur_ you could ever ask for, and though you worried for him when he went on the occasional hunt with your ever-growing Boba, he always put your needs before his own. And though Boba is now in his angst-laden teen years, he is still the sweet boy you got to know on Kamino, and he has filled the role of _ori’vod_ perfectly. 

You couldn’t ask for a better family, and you thanked the force every day for bringing you and Jango together on this lovely planet. 

You were in the middle of preparing your _riduur_ and _verd’ikas_ lunch when you got a holocall. You looked outside to see Jango giving Boba and Yvette more shooting lessons, while Kitty and Jaster chase each other around the porch, playing _“Jetiise bal Mando’ade,”_ as Jango called it. You decided to answer it, silently hoping it wasn’t that Sing woman; she brought too much trouble the last time she took a brief rest in your home. 

You were presently surprised when you saw Obi-Wan on the other end of the holo. He looked different-- grew out his beard, cut his hair, and held a new weariness in his eyes that fractured that piece of your heart that still loved him. 

“Obi-Wan,” you smiled upon the projection of your old friend, “It’s been a while, how have you been?” 

“Hello Y/n, I have been well. I’m afraid we don’t have much time for pleasantries,” he gave you a small smile, but it didn’t last too long, “May I ask something of you, darling?” 

Kriff, _darling_. Memories of that night on Kamino flooded your mind, but you quickly blocked them from making your arousal evident. “I have told you before Obi, we are in your debt. What do you need of us?” 

“A rival of the Royal Family has allied themselves with the Separatists. They are attacking the city to weaken Royal Forces so that when the Separatists arrive they will stand no chance,” Obi-Wan explained, and you shuddered. The noise of blasterfire at night suddenly making sense. “We have been requested to protect the royal family and the city, however with the enemy’s border around it, we need to sneak in to prevent being noticed. I was hoping you would be able to let us make camp on your land while we plan a course of action.” 

You nodded, “How many of you should we expect? We have board available, but if you are bringing auxiliary troops, they’ll need tents.” 

“Three Jedi, two companies,” Obi-Wan replied, and you nodded in understanding again. You and Jango had discussed this possibility before, that Obi-Wan would ask for help in a mission, and since you were in his debt, you had decided that you would help him no matter what. 

“When should we expect you?” You asked, and you felt yourself reflect Obi-Wan’s grin. 

“We should arrive to Avaria tomorrow. Is it the same coordinates?” 

“Yes. See you tomorrow then, Obi-Wan. May the force be with you.” 

“And with you, Y/n,” he replied. As the holo shut off, your hand fell to your stomach, unsure of the fluttering feeling being the kicking of your _ik’aad_ , or butterflies at the thought of seeing Obi-Wan again. 

»»————- ★ ————-««  
Leading the way, Obi-Wan felt that his eyes were going to pop out of his head at the sight of your settlement. The house was quite large, and just from the front, you had plenty of land to raise a large family. His heart ached in his chest, wishing that he was the one you shared this life with, but he let the emotion pass. He could feel Anakin staring at him, and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin felt that through his bond. 

But before Anakin could say anything snarky, Obi-Wan felt himself freeze at the sound of laughter. Children’s laughter. 

Two younglings ran across the front of the house, laughing and squealing as the younger one, the girl, caught up with the boy, taking hold of his legs. Obi-Wan felt something, and he knew Anakin did as well-- the force was with one of them. The girl noticed them first, her young eyes wide as she too seemingly made a connection. She tugged at the boy’s legs, and he took notice as well. 

“Are you the Jedi?” The young boy called out, looking up with as much wonder as his younger counterpart.

“Indeed we are,” Obi-Wan replied, kneeling to match the child’s height. The boy grinned.

“I’ll go get _Buir_ then,” the boy said before turning to the young girl, who stood up to gape at the visitors, “Let’s go Kitty!” 

The boy took off to the front porch, barreling into the house like a wild bantha. The girl, Kitty, remained where she was, staring in awe. 

“You’re like Mama,” the girl whispered, and Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat. 

Before anything else could be said, the young boy ran out of the house again, and this time, with you in hand, seemingly laughing at the young one’s antics. You were just as gorgeous as Obi-Wan remembered, your smile just as bright. It felt strange seeing you in a common dress, a part of him wishing you still wore Jedi robes. Obi-Wan felt that he was almost blinded when you looked at him, smile still so bright. 

“Obi-Wan!” You laughed, letting go of the boy's hand to hug your old friend, and Obi-Wan immediately returned the gesture, a warmth filling him at being in your embrace again. “It’s so good to see you, in person.” He pulled away when you did, already missing your warmth. 

“It’s good to see you as well, Y/n. You remember my padawan, Anakin,” Obi-Wan gestured to the knight beside him, and you gasped. 

“Anakin Skywalker? My goodness, you’ve grown so much since I’ve last seen you! How are you?” You moved to excitedly hug his former padawan, and Obi-Wan again repressed the slight burn of jealousy in his chest.

“I’ve been well, Y/n. I missed you. You taught me just as well as Obi-Wan had. I was disappointed that you weren’t present for my trials.” Anakin grinned, returning the affection. Obi-Wan could tell Anakin felt his emotions, and was trying to not make it obvious.

“You’re a Knight now? I’m glad! I’m sure you aced the trials,” you smiled, turning to look at Ahsoka. “And who is this young one?” 

“I’m Ahsoka Tano,” the Togruta introduced herself, “My Padawan,” Anakin cut in, pride beaming in his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you Ahsoka, I’m Y/n L/n.” You beamed, and Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered. Kriff, he can’t let his emotions get the best of him, “I’m sure you’ve got a lot on your plate, with these two,” you and Ahsoka laughed at Anakin’s “Hey!” of mock offense. Obi-Wan chuckled, and his eyes once again fell to the girl at your feet, the force flowing through her. 

“I see you’ve met Kathrine,” you scooped up the toddler, her dark eyes still staring in wonder, “say hello, ad’ika,” you encouraged, but the young one finally turned away, pressing her face into your bosom, shy. “And this wild one is Jaster,” your hand not holding Kathrine fell down to muss the hair of the boy at your feet.

“Hello!” Jaster’s smile was so much like yours, Obi-Wan’s heart lurched. There was no doubt now, these were the children you had with Jango. 

“Hello boys! Welcome!” You called out to the large group of troopers, who stood behind the three Jedi, “you’re free to set up your tents around here!” you turned back to Obi-Wan, “We have rooms prepared for the three of you and any of your officers that would prefer a mattress to a sleeping bag,” you smile, “please, come in,” you turn to walk back to the house. 

“Cody, Rex,” Anakin calls back, jerking his head to signal the clones to follow, and the two soldiers follow the Jedi as they walk into the house.

 _“Are you okay, master? Be honest.”_ Anakin’s concerned voice rings through the bond, and Obi-Wan sighs. 

_“I miss her, Anakin.”_ Obi-Wan admits through the force, _“She... My feelings for her go farther back than my feelings for Satine. I knew how she felt, too, and yet I pushed her away to protect us from the dark side. As a young padawan, I thought it my best course of action. Now, I regret ever distancing myself from her. But there is nothing I can do now. She found someone she is truly happy with. I won’t let anything come in between her and her happiness, even if it means I must suffer.”_

Anakin only nodded, looking at his master with a sadness that surprised Obi-Wan. _“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. You deserve to be happy too, y’know.”_

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, _“Thank you, Anakin.”_

»»————- ★ ————-««

Upon entering the house, you could tell Obi-Wan was surprised to see the massive amounts of food on the table and counter. “Y/n, you didn’t need to...” 

“Obi, please,” you chide, laughing, “I know how much your men really need to eat. Trust me, they need a _ori’skraan_ every once and a while. Those ration bars don’t satiate anyone, especially not _kovid mando verde_. I know from experience.” Maker knows your husband and eldest son could eat. Even your youngest ones seemed to inherit his apatite-- including the _ik’aad_ still growing in your womb. 

“Pardon me ma’am,” one of the two troopers that followed you to the house spoke up, the helmet under his arm marked with blue _Jaig_ eyes, “Are you a Mandalorian?” You almost jumped, forgetting who the troopers were clones of for a moment. Your children, however, didn’t have that prior knowledge. 

“Papa?” Kathrine murmured tiredly against your chest. It was just about time for her nap. Jaster’s eyes looked like they were about to blow out of his little head. He seemed so starstruck at the fact that the soldiers not only _looked_ like his father, but sounded like him too. 

“I am not, my husband is,” you clarified for the soldier, smiling. “I’m afraid I didn’t catch your names,”

“This is Rex and Cody,” Obi-Wan introduced the soldiers, and you nodded. 

“Jast, why don’t you get Papa and _Ori’vod_. I’m sure Papa wants to says hello to his _vod_ , hm?” You turn to your son, and the boy nods excitedly, dashing down the hall to the back porch. You smile sympathetically to the soldiers, “We decided not to explain the concept of Clones to them yet, so don’t be surprised if Jaster or Kitty refers to you or your brothers as _ba’vodu_ ,” you chuckled. 

You almost cooed at the adorable confused expression the two clones gave you. Maker, they really had all of his traits. 

“Y/n, is she...” Obi-Wan voices the question you knew he would ask, looking down at the child in your arms. You couldn’t hide her forever.

“Yes, Kathrine is force sensitive,” you admit, lightly bouncing the sleeping girl. Before the conversation could get farther, Yvette came down from setting up the last guest room. “This is Yvette. Yvette, this is Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody,” you introduce your _ru'kir'manir adiik_. 

“Hello,” she smiles, nodding politely, “Do you need me to put Kitty to sleep, _Buir_? Father asked me to make sure you didn’t exert too much,” she walks over to you, and you scoff. 

“Kitty isn’t that heavy, _cyare_ ,” you press a kiss to the child in your arms, then one to the child in front of you as you carefully place her sleeping sister in her arms. Yvette laughs quietly, adjusting her grip so Kathrine wouldn’t slip through her arms. “I’ll be back to help you take the food out to the _verde_. Don’t start without me, or father might have heart attack.” she whispers, and you roll your eyes at Jango’s protectiveness. Just because you were carrying doesn’t mean you are suddenly transparisteel. 

The room descended into silence as Yvette carried Kitty to her room. Deciding to continue your conversation, you cleared your throat. 

“If she wishes to learn the force, I will teach her myself,” you say, turning to Obi-Wan with a serious expression, “She is a Mandalorian first. I’ve been hiding her signature to prevent seekers from finding her.” 

“Y/n, if she is sensitive, she belongs at the temple,” Obi-Wan whispered, talking slowly as if to not make you angry. 

“No, I will not separate my daughter from her clan. If she wishes to learn, she will learn from me. I was a Knight once, you know this Obi-Wan.” You say sternly, daring him to argue with you. “Jango agreed to help you by letting your troops rest here and plan your attack, but you will not be taking our daughter to Coruscant.” 

Obi-Wan nods, “I understand, I apologize,” Obi-Wan bows his head, and you couldn’t help the smile. 

“Don’t fret yourself, Obi-Wan. I knew the moment you saw her you would know, and ask to take her back to the Temple,” you sigh, “I’m glad I was a Jedi, but I would never push that life on any of my children.” 

“Are your other children force-sensitive?” Ahsoka asked,

“No, well, all that I know so far,” you smile shyly, your hand instinctively falling to your stomach. All the eyes in the room followed the movement, and you could feel Obi-Wan’s surprise in the force, “We’ll know in a few months, though.” 

“Congratulations,” Anakin smiled, “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“We prefer to be surprised,” you reply, “We are happy regardless. A child is a blessing to a Mandalorian.” 

As if on cue, you hear the chatter of your three boys in the hallway, returning from the backyard. The laughter of your sons brings a warmth to your heart. Boba barrels in with Jaster on his back. “I’ve conquered the mythosaur!” Jaster shouts triumphantly. Boba laughs, jostling his brother around a bit. “Watch out _Mand’alor_ , the Mythosaur’s still putting up a fight!” 

You couldn’t help but grin at their antics. “Alright, you two, dinner is almost ready. I’ll need your help to set up the outdoor table for the soldiers, clean up.” 

“Okay _Buir_ ,” Boba laughed, putting down his brother. He glanced up at the Jedi, raising a brow. “Where’s Kitty?” his tone serious as he turned to you, squaring his shoulders to intimidate.

“Yvette is putting her down to nap, _verd’ika_ , don’t worry,” you press a soft kiss to the top of his head, and you can practically feel his cringe.

“Don’t give me that,” you scoff and roll your eyes playfully, and Boba gives you a small smile, “Now go set up the table out there. And let Jaster help you.”

He nods, encouraging his _vod’ika_ to chase him down the hall to the storage area with all the extra seats and tables one could need. You laugh, turning to Obi-Wan, “Now I know what it’s like to have an angsty teenager. I’m sorry I ever made fun of your complaints, Obi,” you grin at Anakin and he laughs. “I wasn’t bad, was I master?”

“I’m not going to answer that,” Obi-Wan quips and no one could hold back their chuckle at Anakin’s huff.

“It seems like everyone’s having a good time then,” Jango emerged from the hall, his sleeves rolled up, tunic slightly unbuttoned as his chest still glistened with sweat.

“I was almost getting worried when you didn’t come in with the boys, _kar’ta_ ,” you smiled, turning away from the others to greet your husband.

“I needed to freshen’ up a bit after practice sparring with Boba and preparing some firewood for our guests,” he smiled, pulling you into his arms to give you a brief kiss, his hands instantly falling to your stomach.

“Hello Kenobi, it’s been a while,” Jango greeted as he turned to face the guests, his arm shifting to rest on your waist.

“Yes it has, hello Jango. Thank you for allowing us to make camp on your land, and thank you for your hospitality.” Obi-Wan extended his hand, and Jango shook it with the hand not holding you to his side.

“After all you have done for us? We are in your debt, Obi-Wan. It’s the least we could do.” Jango replied, his hand squeezing your hip, and you smiled softly.

»»————- ★ ————-«« 

This was, without a doubt, the most food you had ever made for your guests. The clones thanked you fervently when you and the young ones handed out the pre-prepared meals to them. Just like your husband, they were ravenous, and if you had any sphere of galactic influence you’d have the mind to march up to the senate building and force those pretentious _shabuirs_ to give these boys a sustainable meal. You hated that these poor boys were deemed expendable--they were living things for kriff’s sake! And your feelings weren’t abated any by the fact that each one looked and sounded like your beloved. 

Kitty and Jaster were enamored by their seemingly infinite _ba’vodu_. You tried to reign them in so the soldiers could get a moments’ peace to eat, but the minute you turned your back, they were listening intently to war stories being tossed around the many campfires. The soldiers didn’t seem to mind, though. One of them-- Fives, if memory serves you right, even scooped Kitty up into his lap, bouncing her on his knee, much to her delight. You smiled softly at the sight. 

Around your little group, Yvette was becoming fast friends with Ahsoka. On your left, Jango, Anakin, Rex, and Cody were exchanging war stories. On your right, Obi-Wan was staring into the fire, lost in thought. He was always one to overthink, and the war didn’t change that one bit. 

You tentatively touched his hand, which seemed to shock him back to the present. “You think too much, Obi,” you smile, running your thumb gently over his hand “Care to take some weight off your chest?” 

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, his eyes sparkling with emotion, and that silly part of your heart that couldn’t let him go seized in your chest. “I... What you have here is so lovely, Y/n,” Obi-Wan said, his voice slightly horse, “Seeing how happy, relaxed everyone is, it just reminds me why we’re fighting.” 

“Everyone deserves their happy ending, Obi-Wan,” you smile, gripping his hand, “You’ll get yours one day. I just know it,” You heard Obi-Wan’s breath catch when you lifted his hand to your lips, pressing a delicate kiss to it, _“ner cyare jetiise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a used:  
> riduur- Husband, Wife, Spouse  
> Ori'vod- Big brother, Big sister  
> verd'ika- little soldier  
> jetiise bal Mando'ade- Jedi and Mandalorians (My Star Wars play on the game Sharks and Minnows)  
> ik'aad- baby  
> Buir- Mother, Father, Parent  
> ad'ika- Little One  
> ori’skraan- a feast  
> kovid mando verde- Brave Mandalorian soldiers  
> Vod- Brother, Sister, Sibbling  
> ba’vodu- Uncle, Aunt  
> ru'kir'manir adiik- adopted child  
> Vod'ika- Little Brother, Little Sister, Younger Sibling  
> kar'ta- heart  
> shabuir- jerk, but stronger (my personal translation is "asshole" or "jackass" but whatever works for you)  
> ner cyare jetiise- "My beloved Jedi"


End file.
